Wylfred Nazaroff
|affiliation = Nazaroff House |previous affiliation = |occupation = Head of Nazaroff House |previous occupation = |team = None |previous team = |partner = Hunter Whitetail(Occassionally) |previous partner = Unknown |family = Nazaroff House Unnamed Parents Unnamed Siblings |fruit = None |weapons = Gukōōgi Yōkōryō}} Wylfred Nazaroff (ワイルフレド. ナザロフ Wairufuredo Nazarofu) is a veteran officer of the , having formally resigned from his heightened position as a for the need of managing his family's legacy and recently inherited wealth. Formerly thought to be one of the greatest Rear-Admirals in the history of the Marines, he was regarded as the White Reaper Ahoge (白刈アホ毛 Shirokari Ahoge) due to his unique hairstyle, sense of dressing and excellent combat ability. Furthermore; he was once known as Blood-Stained Snow (血塗雪 Chimidoro Yuki) for his entire annihilation of an unnamed group of powerful pirates affiliated with the within , leaving him covered in blood. Though a former Marines officer, he appears to be on friendly terms with several such as Yvonne Hainesworth and Hunter Whitetail, the latter being a major threat to the as a result of his connections to as an executive . Yet even so, he does interfere within the world of Pirates and Marines when he deems it necessary, providing his sources of knowledge to any party that benefits him, leaving many at a loss of his moral standing. Appearance Wylfred is noted to have a regal appearance that would fit a rather than a "petty Marine Officer", as some have referred to himself. However; he doesn't necessarily care for other's comments on his appearance, believing his own self-esteem is the only drive for him to continue to impress others with his daunting visage. Likely to be his most distinct feature; Wylfred possesses deep red, if not, scarlet-colored hair that is thought to be colored the same as blood. It is rather long, reaching down to his waist, and being left free and quite wavy naturally, with his fringe parting to his left and two bangs framing his face and neck. Most noticeably is the single strand of hair that stands out at the centre of his head, which curves slightly to the right. Many describe this as an Ahoge strand, and thus call him the said title, much to his inherent disdain. Furthermore; considering his angular facial structure and rather defined facial features, many have come to call him inherently feminine, bordering on " ". Yet it should be known that Wylfred possesses exceptional disdain for such an accusation, showing a level of anger so high that he could kill in cold blood if he was so heartless. He believes that he is simply "elegant to a fault", and that though he doesn't loathe the Okama personally, he strongly dislikes the concept of appearing as the opposite gender when one could simply be themselves. Finally; Wylfred is noted to be possess a sense of eloquence that shows in his fashion expertise quite often. He wears a very long white cloak over his body, full with sleeves and two golden buttons near his ribs that hold two straps that go around the entirety of his outfit, whilst having tassels fall from them. Underneath this he appears to wear a raven-black dress shirt with white lining at the collar and long sleeves, along with a pair of similar dress pants, black dress shoes and white gloves. However; regardless of his attire, he appears to be comfortable in any season and even in combat, not showing to sweat even slightly thanks to heat. Gallery TrueKain.jpg|Wylfred's General Appearance WylfredN4.jpeg|Wylfred and his Cyborg, Asariel WylfredN1.jpg|Wylfred clashing with Hunter Whitetail WylfredN2.jpg|Wylfred and his Cyborg, Raziel Personality Wylfred is regarded as a rather strange individual, especially among the marines, simply because he doesn't fight for what is known as . He is morally very ambiguous and appears to only have his own intentions at mind at all times, siding up with whoever he deems the 'winner's side'. However; despite his very suspicious behavior, Wylfred is capable of flawlessly persuading those around him to give him trust, a trait that has given him a number of allies, as well as enemies of course. His very goals appear to be centralized around his family and his legacy, anything beyond that is considered irrelevant to him, having very few attachments with other organizations or individuals. His general attitudes towards others appear to change dependent on the individual themselves and their attitude towards him. He is quite a firm believer of the saying, treat others as they treat you, and thus isn't hesitant to speak his mind when he so wishes. Though he is considered "arrogant" as a result of his manner of speech towards other individuals, he simply is giving a reflection of their own personality against himself, leading them to commonly change their outlook of others and himself. Notably so, he is always rather polite in his interactions with others, using proper honorifics and a very calm vocal tone, being almost monotonous and somewhat archaic because of his high status as a member of the House of Nazaroff. Though rather strange, Wylfred possesses quite an immense amount of passion for that of accumulating knowledge, in particular, scientific knowledge. He has a knack for invention, and is thought to be an exceptional scientist who has gained quite an intricate understanding of , and even has a significant amount of experience in the handling of and has even shown to put his - and Vegapunk's - dedicated research into practical use, having sustained and replaced Hunter's lost lung with a mechanical based one, indicating at a heightened proficiency within medicine. Though this was for a friend, Wylfred was noted to gain an immense sum for this, and thus shows that his own interests are above anything else. Because of his knowledge regarding the Marines, and various other subjects, he is always kept tabs upon due to his rather friendly nature with Pirates that venture across his homeland. As a result, he is given a secretive bounty among the higher-ranked Marines, who are known to constantly have an eye on him thanks to his reputation of being morally ambiguous. Though Wylfred feigns to have no knowledge of this, he is completely aware of their suspicions and likes to think of it as "unwanted attention". Wylfred's opinion on Pirates is rather unique, considering his status as a veteran Marine. Though he considers the majority of them rather irritating and out to simply get a worthless , the few exceptions that he has made over his lifetime are a result of both the pirate's fame, skill and personality. In particular, he has shown much interest in and Hunter Whitetail because of the "treasures" they wish to reach, as well as their camaraderie. Others that he is also quite fond of are , , Yvonne Hainesworth, , , and . After the death of the latter three, he remarks that few pirates of the Modern Era possess the tenacity that they did. On the contrary, Wylfred has shown a noticeable disdain for the majority of the Marines he has worked with, believing them to be mindless fools who have become slaves to a pathetic cause of wiping out crime from the world. Yet there are a few who pique his interest, in particular the former Admiral, who he voted for as the new along with , simply because of his notorious personality and relations to . Relationships Marines Pirates Abilities and Powers As a former of the , with the potential to become a , along with his teachings as part of the House of Nazaroff, Wylfred is an exceptional combatant despite other assertions being made. Thought to be one of the greatest Rear Admirals to ever retain the position, Wylfred has made his name among pirates to be a Marine that is feared and ran away from, with even cringing at his name being mentioned among them. Aside from his heightened physical ability, Wylfred possesses exceptional talent in the use of all weaponry, only employing his metallic fan with such potency that he is able to cleave through even without any hindrances (though this could be attributed to his ) and is also capable of fighting on par with swordsman of great ability such as Hunter Whitetail, and even unarmed combatants such as Kuja warrior, Yvonne Hainesworth have shown to admire his skills. Furthermore; he is also said to be a powerful swordsman, with his blade only being drawn as he draws near his death, and with him becoming a truly merciless warrior. However; despite his combat abilities, Wylfred was also a notorious authoritative figure, taking command of small squadrons of Marines for various reasons, particularly within adventures to arrest Pirates of notable valor. He was shown to command legion upon legion of marines, and had shown enough competency in his leadership to be rather successful in all of his missions, arresting several notorious pirates during his career as a Marine officer, in particular during his Rear Admiral years. Even as a Rear Admiral, Wylfred always possessed a knack for science, technology and the arts of knowledge in general. He always read up on books, and even confronted in his lab once, being one of the few to know of his true form among those who do not live within his area. His scientific genius has allowed him to create several inventions of a cybernetic basis, with influence taken from traditional Cyborgs and Pacifista. Physical Abilities Intellectual Prowess Scientific Achievements Skills in Weaponry Weapons Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbushoku Haki History Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Former Marines